1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and useful N-amino alkyl indole compounds and more particularly to N-amino alkyl indole compounds which are substituted in 2-position by a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxy carbonyl group or by a cyano group, or by an amino carbonyl group and in 3-position by a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxyl group. These compounds may be substituted in 5- and/or 6-position by halogen or an alkyl group or an alkoxy group. One of said substituents in 5- or 6-position may also be a nitro group or a trifluoro methyl group, while the other substituent is hydrogen. Furthermore, this invention relates to pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of said indole compounds as well as to processes of producing said amino alkyl indole compounds and their acid addition salts, to compositions and more particularly to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and to a method of using such compositions in therapy and more particularly for the treatment of certain gastro-intestinal disorders and diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a considerable number of gastro-enterological complaints are caused by functional disturbances. Disorders of the motility, more particularly of the stomach and its sphincters, have been recognized more and more as the cause of various diseases and disorders of the gastro-intestinal tract. See, for instance, "Leber, Magen, Darm" (liver, stomach, intestines) vol. 8 (1978) No. 4, pages 177 to 182 and pages 184 to 190 or, respectively, "Internist" vol. 20, 1979, pages 10 to 17. More particularly a pylorus incompetence which is made responsible for the duodeno-gastric reflux, is discussed extensively in connection with a search for the pathologic-physiological causes of various disturbances and disorders of the gastro-intestinal tract. See, for instance, "Digestive Diseases" vol 21, 1976 No. 2, pages 165 to 173. According to these discussions and publications, the reflux gastritis, the ulcus ventriculi and duodeni, as well as the sense of fullness, nausea, and epigastric pain without anatomically recognizable reasons are caused, or are complicated in their course, by disorders of the gastric passage.
Heretofore no satisfactory pharmaceutical agent for treating disorders of the gastro-intestinal motility was known.